


Rafe Gets The Girl

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [35]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Rafe Gets The Girl

Ever since Rafe let you out of prison you felt indebted to him. Everything that was yours was his for the taking. You told him that he couldn’t have everything, that you had nothing worth taking. He only smiled and said, “We’ll see.” You never really thought much about his words, you never had a reason to.

Not until recently, not until you met her, the love of your life, the woman you would love to spend the rest of your life with, but you didn’t know that even she was his for the taking.

You spent holidays together, you met her family. You two made plans together, thought about your future. She was all you wanted and more. She was beautiful and full of life, the kind of woman you never expected to love you.

She was young, some said too young for you, too good looking for you. Rafe would especially beat it into you. But not her, she’d smile at you and caress your lined face and tell you how much she loved you, how you mean the world to her.

“Sam, I’d do anything for you. I love you more than anything in this world.”

But was that what she was telling Rafe as she rode his dick? Was she telling him how perfect he was, how much more fit and younger he was? Was she sucking his dick like she sucked yours? Did she call him “daddy” as he fucked her good? Was he even better in bed than you are?

You were frozen in the doorway, unable to move as you watched the two fuck each other with no care in the world, and most likely not thinking about you. _Your_ headboard slams against, _your_ bedroom wall, making the pictures above _your_ bed shake. You shook as he grabbed her breasts as he called her “babygirl”. He asked her if her _Captain_ was this good to her in bed. If he fucked her the way he was fucking her. There she was on all fours as he clawed her back, her back that you loved to kiss right before you’d go to bed. She had been lying to you about those scratch marks all along. Ridiculous stories that you believed because you loved her so much.

Your body trembled as you watched her enjoy him, all of him. She fucked him as if she had been this whole time, and maybe she was for all you knew. Your heart sank when she without hesitation screamed out how much she loved him. Without hesitation she moaned out his name. Did she ever love you? Or maybe Rafe convinced her to sleep with you to keep you under his thumb. Whatever the reason, you loved her and she betrayed you.

As if by the grace of God you found your voice, you wanted to scream at them, to kill Rafe, but all you could do was say, “I thought you loved me.”


End file.
